Lilith Swann
Lilith Swann is one of the five main playable characters in the Exo Zombies series. She is portrayed by Rose McGowan. Biography Lilith works as an IT Specialist at the Atlas Biogenesis Research & Development Facility, run by Kahn. She finds her job uncomfortable, due to the ignorance of the executives she works for. She soon developed an addiction of hacking in the email accounts of said executives, including Kahn himself. While she was soon caught red-handed, Kahn decided not to fire her, due to his shared interest in reading the emails of other executives. Unbeknownst to her, she, along with Kahn and security guard Jim Decker, were placed in the facility as a result of them sharing a similar genetic feature, allowing them to be immune to Atlas' Manticore bomb, which had a dangerous side effect of turning dead people into mutant zombies. Atlas learned of this after experimenting on Sentinel Task Force soldier Oz, who was the first infected case, as well as the first known person with the Manticore immunity. On one night, while working at her desk, she discovers several classified executive files. Upon successfully accessing the files, they display security footage of a zombie attacking an Atlas employee, and then lunging at the camera. Afterwards, an outbreak of zombies hordes the facility, forcing her to evacuate. She arrives at the helicopter landing pad along with Decker, Kahn, and Oz (who was brainwashed into believing he's a janitor working at the facility). The rescue Warbird is attacked by zombies and crashes down, forcing Lilith and the others to team up to survive against the onslaught of zombies. In an attempt to escape, all four survivors retrieve their employee keycards, and use them to call in a second Warbird for extraction. However, as the Warbird approaches the facility, it is shot down by an Orbital Care Package, leaving the four survivors stranded at the overrun facility. They eventually make a last stand against the zombies, but are defeated. Atlas forces arrive and save them in the nick of time, then transport them to a facility located near a Burger Town restaurant. Some times later, they recover and find themselves in the midst of another zombie infection. Not only do they have to fend off the undead, but they also have to rescue civilians trapped in the vicinity of Burger Town. The four survivors eventually find a way to activate the Burger Town mascot, Bubby, which either comes to life and aides them in battle, or just simply explodes. While doing this, they also unknowingly launch a missile. Following this, they are stopped on the roof of the Burger Town restaurant and are taken captive by Sentinel forces. Their leader, Lennox, points a pistol at them and claims one of the four must die. Oz is then executed in front of Lilith and the other two. The trio is then taken to an Atlas aircraft carrier somewhere off the coast. While on the ship, the team finds several diagrams depicting Oz as "Patient Zero", prompting Lennox to reveal to them about Oz's real past, and how he wound up in Kahn's facility, as well as why they were special to Atlas. They also discover some data tablets, containing the journal of the ship's former captain. Having learned the truth about what happened, the team then decides to sink the ship by setting it to detonate. However, as they prepare for extraction, they encounter Oz, who has reanimated and become a zombie. As the four escape from the burning remnants of the ship, they discuss their next move. They all come to an agreement that Oz must be eliminated, and thus head to the Trident Retreat, where Oz went to in order to exact his vengeance on Atlas. Upon arriving, the group is forced to perform a series of challenges, set by Oz, before being teleported into a digital recreation of his memory. They finally confront Oz, who mutates into a horrific monstrous form. After a long ensuing battle, Oz is killed. Lilith then takes it upon herself and uses a flamethrower to burn his mutated corpse, while swearing vengeance on Atlas for what they did to him. In the aftermath of the incident, Lilith would then take a job in Sentinel's Security department, where she uses her hacking abilities to assist Kahn in his legal fight against Atlas. Unbeknownst to her and the others, Atlas had already created a large amount of Oz clones, stored beneath the Trident facility. Gallery Lilith AW.png Exo Zombies Crew.png|Lilith with Oz, Decker, and Kahn. Lilith Backstory ExoZombies AW.jpg|Story of Lilith. Moneybags XBOX One Achievement Image AW.png Lilith Mad AW.png|Lilith angered after Oz's execution. Lilith Closeup 2 AW.png Next Move 3 AW.png Lilith Closeup 3 AW.png Lilith Intel AW.png Trivia *In the intro Cutscene, and when viewing from third person, Lilith's nails are not painted. In game while playing as her in first person, her nails are painted red. As the maps progress, Lilith's nails begin to chip and wear. *Lilith wears a ring on her left ring finger, indicating that she's married. *Lilith jokingly confessed her "feelings" for Decker, before telling him to concentrate on killing zombies. *Lilith mentions she is a video game addict. *Lilith's full name might be a reference to Lily, a character portrayed by Mila Kunis from Black Swan. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Characters